


The Final Challenge... For Now

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: USWNT Food Challenges [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, food challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin, Alex, Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Hope, Julie, and Christen get together for another food challenge by eating one dozen donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Challenge... For Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I completely forgot the notes when I first posted this because I was half asleep. This part of the Tobin Makes a Bet series is actually my favorite. There's much more interaction between the couples and it's just much cuter to me. I hope you enjoy reading this series!

That next Friday Julie and Christen were cuddling on the couch watching a movie in their apartment when the rest of the crew showed up unexpectedly. Julie had gotten up to answer the door and was reminded of the next food challenge she, Christen, Hope, Tobin, Ali, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Alex were going to do that night when she saw the group carrying several boxes of donuts with them. She was glad Christen hadn't made dinner yet. 

"Jules, who is it?" Christen asked. 

Kelley stuck her head through the door and smiled. "I hope you're ready for donuts." 

"Yes! A food challenge I'm actually excited about!" 

"I know right!" Kelley, Tobin, and Ashlyn yelled simultaneously 

Hope, Julie, Alex, and Ali just looked at each other. Dealing with those four hyped up on sugar was going to be an interesting experience. 

 

*** 

 

The decision on what the next food challenge would be was made while they were all on Tobin and Alex's couch after the chicken wing challenge. Christen, Kelley, Ali, and Alex didn't even want to think about food, let alone another food challenge. It broke down to eating a dozen donuts or eight burritos, just like it had for Hope, Julie, Ashlyn, and Tobin when they picked the chicken wing challenge. Though, the answer seemed to be obvious to Kelley, Christen, Tobin, and Ashlyn. Donuts.  

Those four were notorious for getting hyped up on sugar through soda and candy then doing crazy things together. It seemed as though what little impulse control they had disappeared and there was no way their girlfriends could control them. They might as well be getting drunk.  

So it was settled, one dozen glazed donuts from Krispy Kreme were to be eaten next Friday night. They figured that they would get more entertainment out of watching Tobin, Christen, Kelley, and Ashlyn running around like idiots than just eating eight burritos and lighting candles throughout the house to cover the imminent septic explosion that would occur.  

It seemed that Tobin, Alex, Kelley, and Hope were the only ones to actually remember the challenge to come that Friday. Alex and Hope only remembered because Tobin and Kelley endlessly bugged them about it. When the time came, Tobin called Kelley and Ashlyn to tell them that she and Alex were on the way to pick them up to go get the donuts. She had called Christen too but the brunette striker hadn't answered her phone, too occupied with Julie in the bedroom.  

 _For two cinnamon rolls those two did some kinky shit. Tobin had accidentally walked in on them one time to find a half naked_ _Julie tied to the bed and gagged with half naked Christen straddling her hips, a knife in hand. At first Tobin thought that she was about to witness a murder and quickly ran to pull the knife from Christen's hands._  

 _"W_ _hat the fuck are you doing!" s_ _he had yelled._  

 _Julie and_ _Christen_ _looked at her, stunned and confused on what to do._  

 _"Tobin, I can explain-_ _"_ _Christen_ _started, only to get cut off by Tobin._  

 _"Explain?! You're about to murder one of my best friends!"_  

 _Christen_ _and Julie looked at each other then burst out laughing. Christen untied Julie from the bed so she could remove the gag._  

 _"This is just a misunderstanding," Julie said._  

 _"Oh, ew," Tobin said, understanding that she wasn't witnessing a murder, but some serious_ Fifty Shades of Grey _shit._  

 _Long story short, Tobin now refuses to enter Christen and Julie's bedroom for any reason at all._  

With that in mind, Tobin decided to just let them be when Christen didn't answer her phone and just picked up the other two couples with Alex. They made their way to the Krispy Kreme to purchase the donuts. Cheering because the hot sign was on, they entered the store and went up to the cashier. The look on the cashier's face when the six of them ordered eight dozen donuts was priceless. She went to the back to get their donuts and returned to the register to take a payment from Hope. Ashlyn, Kelley, and Tobin grabbed their dozen of donuts and ran out to the car, excited to eat them. Ali, Hope, and Alex grabbed the remaining five dozen and walked out to the car, laughing at their girlfriends' antics.  

Tobin got in the driver's seat of her Lexus SUV and decided that they should just go to Julie and Christen's place since it was closest and they were the only ones that weren't there. Alex sat next to her in the passenger's seat with Hope and Kelley in the second row and Ashlyn and Ali in the very back. Kelley sat in the middle seat so she could nuzzle into Hope while the other two couples settled for simple hand holding. Kelley was very clingy, but it was something badass Hope Solo actually loved. She loved holding onto her little squirrel. 

 

*** 

  

It was Kelley who knocked on the door when they arrived at Julie and Christen's apartment. She had almost just burst in unannounced, but remembered what Tobin had said about Christen not answering her phone. Kelley's smile got impossibly wider as Julie opened the door, meaning that the challenge was going to begin soon and she could finally eat the delicious donuts she had been waiting to eat all week.  

The group outside entered the apartment, Alex and Ali handing Julie and Christen their donuts as they did so. They all sat around the coffee table in the living room with Christen, Julie, Hope, and Kelley on the couch and Ali, Ashlyn, Alex, and Tobin sitting on the floor. Before they began eating they agreed on the rules and poured out glasses of milk to drink. 

"Obviously the rules are going to be the same as they have been for our past food challenges, but I think this time we should have a time limit," Ashlyn suggested. 

"How long we should make it?" Kelley asked. 

"I was thinking either eight or ten minutes." 

"Let's go with eight," Christen said. "It'll be more of a challenge that way." 

"First person to win gets seventy dollars? That'll just be ten each from the losers," Hope proposed. 

Everyone agreed and pulled up the stopwatches on their phones to keep track of their individual times. The signal to begin was given from Kelley and the girls began chowing down on their donuts. 

Julie was a donut eating machine. She averaged four donuts a minute and finished in just over three minutes. Everyone was so shocked they stopped eating and stared at the blonde defender as she stood up, throwing her box on the table. 

"Jules, what the fuck?" It was more of a statement from Christen than a question, but the striker was genuinely confused at how her girlfriend finished so fast. 

When she realized everyone was staring at her with the most bewildered looks on their faces, the blonde simply shrugged and said, "I had to make up for losing the pizza challenge somehow." 

After a few more moments of confusion the others continued eating their donuts. Kelley finished in second with a time of five minutes and thirty seconds. She was shortly followed by Christen with a time of five minutes and thirty five seconds. The sugar was already starting to affect the two, their legs bouncing from their inability to sit still as their friends finished.  

Tobin was the next to finish her dozen donuts with a time that was just barely over six minutes. Ashlyn finished in six minutes twenty seconds, and since the sugar rush gang was all finished the four of them got up to get more milk. They then made their way into the guest bedroom to come up with something to do as Alex, Hope, and Ali finished. Being the ridiculous children they are, they decided they were going to play "Get Down Mr. President." 

When they came back out into the living room everyone had finished their donuts. Alex with a time of six minutes fifty seconds, Ali with a time of seven minutes flat, and Hope just barely finishing in time at seven minutes fifty five seconds. The four of them put their fingers to their ears as if they were secret service agents and waited to see what would happen. Alex, having been on the worst end of the game caught on and quickly put her finger to her ear. Hope saw five of her friends with their fingers on their ears and knew what was to come so she put her finger on her ear too. Knowing Kelley, she figured something bad was about to happen. Ali had also been on the worst end of this game and put her finger on her ear as she was talking to Julie. The blonde got a confused look on her face until realization struck her. She looked around at all of her friends, each one with one of their fingers to their ears and a huge smile on their face. Before Julie could brace herself the group yelled "Get down Mr. President!" and tackled Julie to the floor. 

The night continued with two wrestling matches, Ashlyn vs. Tobin and Kelley vs. Christen, and four cheering girlfriends. How those four weren't feeling sick was a mystery to their girlfriends, but at least they were entertained. The coffee table had been moved so that there was more room for them to wrestle. Tobin beat Ashlyn in a very close match by somehow managing to flip the blonde keeper on her stomach and pinning her arms behind her back. The two were laughing so hard afterwards they couldn't get up. Kelley and Christen got impatient and just dragged them away from the area so they could wrestle. Christen easily dominated Kelley by tickling the squirrel then getting her on the ground and pinning her there.  

At the end of the night the eight girls were laying in a pile on the floor passed out cold. The sugar rush had come to an end, leaving the girls exhausted. All of them were cuddling with each other and sleeping happily. They had to agree that the donut challenge was their favorite food challenge to participate in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely writing the burrito challenge just for shits and giggles (which is ironic because I'm sure that's literally the reason they would be doing the challenge in the first place if you know what I mean) but it will be posted later on in the week because school is currently kicking my ass (to give you guys a perspective I'm dual enrolled in college while still a junior in high school trying to graduate with my AA so I'm currently enrolled in seven classes and dying). Anyway, I will have the burrito challenge up either before or on Friday. Also, I really want to write a Presston BDSM fic but can't decide if I want Christen to be dominant with a submissive Julie or have it the other way around. Let me know what you guys would want to read :)


End file.
